In recent years, heat radiation reflecting glass is widely used especially in high-rise buildings so that the buildings can be air-conditioned at a lower load and the hotness due to sunlight can be less felt. The heat radiation reflecting glass reflects to a certain extent not only infrared rays, which hold about 46% of radiation energy from the sun, but also visible light rays, which hold about 50% of the same. However, in order to keep the room comfortable, it is preferable for the visible light rays to he transmitted at a higher rate. As heat radiation reflecting glass having a relatively high visible light ray transmittance, a glass plate on which a multi-layer film comprising a gold or silver metal thin film one side or both sides of which is/are covered with a transparent dielectric material is known in the art (e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 40-28672).
However, the glass as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 40-28672, utilizing the reflection and absorption of a metal thin film, has had the problem that it has no sufficient durability.